


Sweets for the Sweet

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #2: Old Fashioned Christmas Sweets.  
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #2: [Old Fashioned Christmas Sweets](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/mini-ribbon-candies_zpsz6a28jud.jpg.html). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sweets for the Sweet

~

Hearing voices in the kitchen, Harry walked in that direction, stopping in the doorway to take in the scene. 

Teddy, an intent look on his face, was stirring a spoon bigger than himself around a bowl. Harry wasn’t sure how he was managing it. Behind him, Severus was holding him steady. “Yes, exactly like that,” Severus said. “Keep mixing.” 

Severus murmured something under his breath, and Harry smiled as the spoon quivered a bit as the spell on it was renewed.

“This fun,” declared Teddy. 

Severus hummed. “Yes, I imagine so, given your penchant for making messes.” 

Harry must have made a noise, because Severus looked up, his eyes piercing Harry’s. “And look, your godfather is here just in time to sample the fruits of our labours.” 

“Hawwy! We’re making sweets!” 

Harry glanced at the counter, on which sat a large pile of pulled sugar sweets in various shapes including ribbons and candy canes. “They look delicious,” he said. “Am I allowed to sample one?” 

“Uh huh,” said Teddy, nodding his head vigourously. His lips were stained red and green, the predominant colour of the sweets.

“We certainly have been,” said Severus. 

Harry grinned. “So I see.” Moving into the kitchen proper, he popped a small one into his mouth. “Mmm.” 

“Done with work?” asked Severus. 

“Yes.” Harry winked. “And I even did a bit of Christmas shopping, too. There may be new presents under the tree.” 

“Pwesents!” exclaimed Teddy. He released the spoon, which continued its stirring. “I wanna see!” 

Severus set him on the ground. 

“No peeking,” said Harry as Teddy raced out of the room to check the tree. 

Once he was gone, Severus came around the counter. “The sweets are almost done. One more batch should do it.” 

Harry nodded. “It was nice of you to offer to make the sweets for Molly’s Christmas party this year.” 

Pulling Harry into his arms, Severus smirked. “Nice? Is that what you think?” 

“Sure.” Harry pressed closer. “What other reason could there be for you to go to all this trouble?” 

Severus hummed. “Perhaps because I have the urge to see you with your legs spread and an old-fashioned candy cane sliding in and out of you.” His smirk deepened as Harry’s breath caught. “I see you like the idea, too.” 

“As long as they’re bigger than the ones I’m seeing here,” Harry replied cheekily. “After all, I’m used to something much bigger up my arse.” 

Severus’ eyes darkened, and leaning in, he treated Harry to a sweet kiss that threatened to get out of control. 

“Ew!” cried Teddy from the door. “You’re kissing again!” 

Drawing away from Severus, Harry turned to face Teddy. “Yes. Sorry about that, Teddy,” he shrugged. “We like doing it, though.” 

Teddy sighed. “I guess it’s okay, then.” 

“Why don’t you two go flying?” suggested Severus. “While I finish the sweets.” 

“You could come with us. It looks like you’ve made enough,” said Harry. 

“I believe someone requested…something larger?” Severus murmured. 

Harry blushed. “Sev—”

“Go.” Severus brushed a kiss across Harry’s mouth. “Have fun.” He hummed. “I should have something sweet for you to try later.” 

Harry shivered at the look in Severus’ eyes. “Can’t wait.” 

~


End file.
